Relay racks provide an efficient method of providing structure for a variety of cross-connect applications. The racks are typically used in a termination closet for the management of wiring systems such as telecommunication wiring systems and computer systems. Employing a channel in conjunction with the relay rack facilitates the handling, routing, and organizing of wires, such as cables and optical fibers.
Current cable management assemblies include channels that are mounted on the sides of the relay rack. The channels hold bundles of wires that are connected to various cross-connect products held within the center of the relay rack. The channels are mounted by using nut and bolt type fasteners to couple the relay rack to the channels. In addition, nut and bolt type fasteners are commonly used to make any attachments to the channels, such as for securing covers over the front compartments of the channels. The nut and bolt type fasteners to secure the channels and the covers increases costs and creates inefficiency in securing and using the channels.
The construction of the current channels can result in the channels breaking during shipping and storage because they are not sufficiently durable. The construction of the channel hinders loading and accessing wires in the front and rear compartments of the channel.
The current channels do not provide efficient securing and organizing the numerous wires, making it difficult for an operator to access the wires and the cross-connect products on the rack.
Various devices are known to assist in positioning and organizing cables in a housing structure. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,890 to Donowho et al. that includes a repositionable spool assembly for cable routing. The device includes a mounting bracket with a mounting plate. The spool has a base with a stub, cylindrical shaft extending from the base and a gate arm perpendicular to the shaft. The shaft has a plurality of spring detents that are received in an opening in the base to attach the shaft to the base and allow rotation of the shaft with respect to the base.
While the prior devices are generally suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved devices for cable management.